


The Prince & The Scavenger;  a medieval Reylo story

by Reyloshipper1



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Adam Driver is amazing as Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Can I be your Rey, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Adam Driver so much I hated Star Wars now I like it, I love you Kylo so so very much, Kylo Ren gives me life, Kylo? Can I .. pleassse?, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, my life has been consumed by reylo, reylo forever, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyloshipper1/pseuds/Reyloshipper1
Summary: Hey there... Wanted to write a medieval Reylo story since I finished my previous Star Wars fic.. Finally got to it (well a bit).As always; native language is not English so bear with me.. :)P.s. comments are nice..





	1. Chapter One:   An Introduction to Kylo Ren

He had been training all morning before the heavy exercise had left his stomach growling and he decided it was time for some nourishment. After lunch he retreated to his room, falling into the pit of boredom that he fell into almost every day before he was summoned by Snoke. While he liked conversing with Baron Snoke about their plans he always felt pressure after leaving the room. Pressure to live up to his grandfather’s legacy, Vader Anakin Skywalker. He, as Snoke told him, was the rightful heir to the throne and Snoke saw the same power and potential in Kylo.

Kylo felt proud that Snoke had trust in him but there were times... There were times he wasn’t so sure himself. He had been feeling it again lately, the pull to the light. Doubt crept up to him when he least expected it; a sudden urge to go back home. But Kylo knew that he couldn’t; it was too late now and besides Kylo wouldn’t have ever gotten anywhere if he had stayed home.

The son of a princess and a commoner Kylo soon learned about his family’s legacy. As time went on he grew more and more interested to know more about his grandfather’s accomplishments, a development his father and mother were weary of. So, they sent him to his Uncle’s, Master Luke of Canterburough, his mother’s brother who had his own military academy to teach Kylo discipline and prepare for his role as future head of state.

Luke’s academy was well known throughout all of the kingdoms. Every year Luke trained an elite force of men and women, also known as the Jedi. Only the best of the best was accepted into the academy every year. Princess Lea and Duke Solo were sure that Luke, of all people, could definitely talk some sense into Kylo.

Unfortunately, things didn’t work out that well. Master Luke He too had noticed and feared Kylo’s descent into darkness. Kylo was a danger, not only to a danger to the royal family and everything it stood for but to it’s subjects. He saw fire and doom in the boy and decided he should act on eliminating the problem before things got worse. One night he entered the young boy’s room with intent of killing him. Startled by the noise Kylo woke to see his uncle standing over him with a sword ready to strike. He immediately grabbed his own and battled Luke, ultimately rendering him unconscious. Luke woke up in the morning to blood smeared all over his academy and half of the student population lying dead in the hallways. Soon after Luke had disappeared and no one had heard of him since.

His little stroll to memory lane is interrupted by a familiar knock on the door and Kylo looks up to see who is coming through the door. It’s Lord Hux; that venomous snake he detested so much. The feeling was entirely mutual… Hux couldn’t stand Kylo. Hux had worked his butt off to get to where he was now whereas he felt Kylo, that snotty prince was given a free ticket; outranking him as well, without pulling in all the work.

Hux clears his throat but before he is able to say one single word he is interrupted by Kylo.

Kylo (aggravated):

‘What do you want?’.

Hux:

‘Baron Snoke requires your presence in half an hour’.

Kylo, still annoyed:

‘Fine. Tell the Baron I’ll be there’.

Hux nods and prepares to leave and has almost turned his back to Kylo when he speaks again.

Kylo:

‘Aren’t you forgetting something, Hux?’.

That miserable bastard, Hux thinks to himself. One day he thinks, one day is he going to get rid of that snotty prince in the cruelest of ways but until then he needs to keep his cool. And plan. Plan ahead.

Hux:

‘Apologies, my liege’ and Hux takes a bow and exits the room as fast as he can. Kylo resorts back to sitting bored in his chair until the time comes for his meeting with the Baron.. He walks through the castle to Snoke’s quarters.

Kylo kind of likes ‘Dragonfly’ Castle. It was a great building, built like a fortress able to withstand any and all enemies, impenetrable or so it seemed. He nods to the guards and they let him in.

The room is always dark with curtains drawn. For some reason Kylo thinks the Baron isn’t able to deal with sunlight very well but he is afraid to ask him.

Baron Snoke gestures at Kylo:

‘Come closer, Kylo’.

Kylo proceeds and stands still in front of him…

Baron Snoke:

‘I take it you have been keeping up with your training’?’

Kylo:

‘Yes, Baron I have. As you have wished, every day for many hours.’.

Snoke:

‘Good…. For we shall go to battle soon. Your mother’s armies are waiting for us at the Elysian fields’.

Snoke squints his eye while looking at Kylo.

‘I take it you still have no reservations about what it is that you have to do’.

Kylo:

‘There is no doubt in my mind, Baron.’.

Snoke:

‘It’s the only way for you to unshackle yourself from your family and everything it stands for. Also, it will bring a serious blow to the moral of not only your mother but also her soldiers’.

Snoke continues.

‘I see great things for you in store, young Kylo… great power and everything that you could wish but it’s up to you live up to the potential. To rise above and beyond. To fulfill your grandfather’s legacy and for US to rule over all of the kingdoms finally. I have it all planned out. It is not long now before we march… For now, await my orders but prepare and train in the main time’.

Kylo nods but doesn’t bow when he walks away because as much as he revered Snoke, Kylo was a prince. That being said... Kylo needed Snoke, at least for now to show him guidance but he could very well envision a day that he didn’t.

He would have to be patient till that time. Kylo walks back to his quarters, looks back one time to see if he is alone and then proceeds to enter his quarters.


	2. An introduction to Rey

There is something off. He doesn’t know what exactly but it is keeping him up at night. Is it trepidation??? A lingering sense of doubt perhaps. … No that can’t be it. He knows what he must do; what Baron Snoke wants him to do and he agrees that it is the only way to move on. No.. If he could accurately describe it feels like waiting but the odd thing is. He doesn’t know exactly what or who he is waiting for. The only he is certain of is that whatever IS ahead could change the course of his trajectory and while thee thought doesn’t frighten him but keeps him up at night.

He stirs in his bed, rolling from left to right until he finally gives up, gets dressed and wonders to the stables… He opens the door and walks through it, most of the horses have gotten used to his presence by now so they are silent. There in the back is his black stallion, Romulus. By far the fastest horse in the country and it prides Kylo that he owns it. For some reason he always relaxes whenever he is around Romulus and is able to lets his guard down. The effect is mutual. Romulus is a spitfire, wouldn’t let ANYONE ride him and was due to send to the butchers if it weren’t for Kylo eventually building some sort of bond with the horse. The establishing of said bond alone took a lot effort. Kylo was thrown off Romulus many a time but he didn’t give up and eventually succeeded in gaining the horses trust. Now only Kylo is able to ride with Romulus at the present time. The horse clearly rejects any other man that tries to by kicking so badly people ended up in the infirmary.   
He pats Romulus on his head; checks its legs and makes sure the hooves aren’t damaged. If anyone could see Kylo now they would feel a sense of disbelief that the brute, standoffish Prince could be so gentle… To Kylo though Romulus isn’t just a horse but a worthy companion during battle and he trusts Romulus with his life. 

Kylo figures he has been in the stable for a while and retreats to his bedroom. Sleep comes to him eventually and he drifts off. He is awakened by the sound of knocking on his door. One of the maids informs him that breakfast is ready and that the Baron is waiting. He doesn’t know why but today particularly he does not want to talk about warfare tactics, his parents and the army that is waiting to strike in the North. begrudgingly gets up and gets dressed and while he does that, he looks in the mirror…   
An unwanted thought, a memory enters his head something one of his nannies said to him when he was younger and he stills for a moment. Kylo was left with the caretakers while his parents were away. All decorum would then leave the castle and Kylo was taken to the kitchen where nannies and maids would go to chat and relax. One day his nanny Grace looked at Kylo and said to one of the maids: ‘He really does look like a blend both of his parents, doesn’t he? The eyes and mouth from his mother, the nose and jawline from his father’. Then Grace had looked at Kylo and said ‘Not to worry though my dear, you will be a lot more handsome when you grow up’ and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek.  
He hates to admit but the sudden memory of his parents makes his stomach turn, guilt, doubt, homesickness come back to hit him full force and it takes him a minute to compose himself. He swallows and shakes his head as if to erase the memory and heads to the dining room. He knocks before he enters it and sees that he won’t be having breakfast alone with the Baron. Hux is present too, sipping at his tea.

‘Good morning Prince. Kylo. I assumed you slept well’. Someone else would think that Hux’s question was a way of being nice but Kylo well knows the venom behind it and the instigation Hux is trying to convey that Kylo is lazy.   
‘Splendidly’, Kylo answers. He ignores Hux, deciding it is not the time to pick a battle with him now but surely intents to that later. 

‘How are you, Baron’? Snoke replies ‘Good, thank you. I am feeling eager, young man… The battle is almost afoot and the time to strike down your father’s forces is upon us’. The Baron has been in a chipper mood lately now that the possibility of war was may more eminent. Kylo doesn’t say anything; just eats silently and the Baron gazes at him with confusion. The Baron expected Kylo to be a lot more enthusiastic but for now he shall remain silent on the matter… He does quickly decide to ensure a change of plans.

Snoke:   
‘It is time for you to head up North. Inspect our forces, report back to me about progress and schedule a day for us to begin with our endeavor’. While Kylo might not be bursting at the seams with joy at Snoke’s request he figures a change of scenery wouldn’t hurt him at the present moment…

Kylo:  
‘Of course, I’ll have my things packed today and Romulus ready for a departure early morning’. 

Snoke:   
‘Good, but one thing Kylo. Hux will be joining you on your trip’. 

This angers Kylo somehow and he almost raises his voice but there is a sharp exclamation to what he says next. 

Kylo:  
‘For what cause, Baron? There would be no need. I can meet up with our general of our army in Amara. I am also perfectly able to take care of matters myself. Hux may be of better use, here overseeing our operations and….’. 

Snoke:  
‘I certainly do not doubt that you are able, my young friend BUT Hux is our senior military official. And you… while you’re have been trained to battle YOU HAVE NO EXPERIENCE. Neither do you know how war fare tactics should be implemented. That is why I recommend that Hux accompanying you’. 

Kylo looks at Hux and sees the sheer delight on his face.

Hux to Snoke:   
‘You have my word that I shall see to it that the operation runs as smoothly as possible. ‘ As for you, Kylo,’ and Hux looks at Kylo’s direction.  
‘I look VERY much forward to working with you’, he says with a smirk. 

Snoke:  
‘Then it is settled. You both shall leave at dawn’. 

Kylo just sits there in silence trying desperately to calm himself down. He is raging inside and is trying his very best not to act out in anger. Patience, Kylo he reminds himself. Patience... Not a word is spoken the remainder of the breakfast.  
When Kylo is done eating he walks outside and releases his anger while training. He has always been a brutal person to train with; giving his opponents severe bruises and cuts but this time his anger almost takes him over the edge and he nearly kills someone. Luckily someone stops Kylo from going too far. He puts away his sword and goes for a ride with Romulus, trying to clear his head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Royal Castle of Branagh, Queens Quarters  
Leia stares out of her window; her eyes follow what is happening below. A group of rough looking men entering the gates of her castle. A smile on their faces; they are happy to be home from the long pilgrimage they have returned from. As Leia sees the last soldier get in she steps away from the window and turns her back. Someone knocks and enters her room…

Han:  
‘Good morning my love’… Leia doesn’t turn around. She scuffs. 

‘Back so soon? What was it this time? A year? One and a half? I honestly can’t remember’.

Han walks to her and gently, as if he could retreat any moment, touches her back and then puts his hands on her shoulders. He sighs… 

‘I have missed you… Did you get my messages?’. 

Leia turns around and looks him in the eyes:

‘I did’. She pushes Han’s hands off of her shoulders and heads for the door but stops in the middle when she hears Han’s question.

Han:   
‘Any word of our son?’. Leia turns around and walks back towards Han, stands still in front of him, her voice cracking while she speaks to him with bitterness.

Leia: 

‘Our son you ask. What son? That same son that currently resides with our biggest enemy. How DARE YOU ASK about him while you should have BEEN HERE trying to get him BACK!”.   
Han shakes his head . ‘I had no choice, I had to leave.’. 

Leia:  
‘Bull… You could have send ANY of your representatives. ANYONE but you decided to go anyway’. Han sighs again. Leia notices that he is getting emotional and her first instinct is to gather him close and hug him but her anger stops her from doing so.

‘How could I stay while I do is remind you of him, Leia. Don’t you think I noticed how you looked at me? How you blamed and still blame me for his departure. How you refuse to believe that I did EVERYTHING AND ANYTHINGG in my power to STOP him from leaving but he still left and I.’

Leia:   
‘Stop LYING!!!!’…  
Han sighs stays silent for a bit, gathering his thoughts.

‘I am here now…. I will find out where he is at and I will bring him back. I promise Leia’.   
He closes in on her; takers her hands and kisses them. Leia stares at their joined hands and then looks up to Han and says

‘You better bring him back’.

End of Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3: An introspective look and a war ahead

There is something off. He doesn’t know what exactly but it is keeping him up at night. Is it trepidation??? A lingering sense of doubt perhaps. … No that can’t be it. He knows what he must do; what Baron Snoke wants him to do and he agrees that it is the only way to move on.

No.. If he could accurately describe it feels like waiting but the odd thing is. He doesn’t know exactly what or who he is waiting for. The only he is certain of is that whatever IS ahead could change the course of his trajectory and while thee thought doesn’t frighten him but keeps him up at night. He stirs in his bed, rolling from left to right until he finally gives up, gets dressed and wonders to the stables… He opens the door and walks through it, most of the horses have gotten used to his presence by now so they are silent. There in the back is his black stallion, Romulus. By far the fastest horse in the country and it prides Kylo that he owns it.  
For some reason he always relaxes whenever he is around Romulus and is able to lets his guard down. The effect is mutual. Romulus is a spitfire, wouldn’t let ANYONE ride him and was due to send to the butchers if it weren’t for Kylo eventually building some sort of bond with the horse. The establishing of said bond alone took a lot effort. Kylo was thrown off Romulus many a time but he didn’t give up and eventually succeeded in gaining the horses trust. Now only Kylo is able to ride with Romulus at the present time. The horse clearly rejects any other man that tries to by kicking so badly people ended up in the infirmary. 

He pats Romulus on his head; checks its legs and makes sure the hooves aren’t damaged. If anyone could see Kylo now they would feel a sense of disbelief that the brute, standoffish Prince could be so gentle… To Kylo though Romulus isn’t just a horse but a worthy companion during battle and he trusts Romulus with his life. Kylo figures he has been in the stable for a while and retreats to his bedroom. Sleep comes to him eventually and he drifts off.  
He is awakened by the sound of knocking on his door. One of the maids informs him that breakfast is ready and that the Baron is waiting. 

He doesn’t know why but today particularly he does not want to talk about warfare tactics, his parents and the army that is waiting to strike in the North. begrudgingly gets up and gets dressed and while he does that, he looks in the mirror…  
An unwanted thought, a memory enters his head something one of his nannies said to him when he was younger and he stills for a moment. Kylo was left with the caretakers while his parents were away. All decorum would then leave the castle and Kylo was taken to the kitchen where nannies and maids would go to chat and relax. One day his nanny Grace looked at Kylo and said to one of the maids: ‘He really does look like a blend both of his parents, doesn’t he? The eyes and mouth from his mother, the nose and jawline from his father’. Then Grace had looked at Kylo and said ‘Not to worry though my dear, you will be a lot more handsome when you grow up’ and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek.  
He hates to admit but the sudden memory of his parents makes his stomach turn, guilt, doubt, homesickness come back to hit him full force and it takes him a minute to compose himself. He swallows and shakes his head as if to erase the memory and heads to the dining room. He knocks before he enters it and sees that he won’t be having breakfast alone with the Baron. Hux is present too, sipping at his tea.

‘Good morning Prince. Kylo. I assume you slept well’. Someone else would think that Hux’s question was a way of being nice but Kylo well knows the venom behind it and the instigation Hux is trying to convey that Kylo is lazy.  
‘Splendidly’, Kylo answers. He ignores Hux, deciding it is not the time to pick a battle with him now but surely intents to that later. ‘How are you, Baron’? ‘

Snoke:  
‘Good, thank you. I am feeling eager, young man… The battle is almost afoot and the time to strike down your father’s forces is upon us’. The Baron has been in a chipper mood lately now that the possibility of war was may more eminent.  
Kylo doesn’t say anything; just eats silently and the Baron gazes at him with confusion. The Baron expected Kylo to be a lot more enthusiastic but for now he shall remain silent on the matter… He does quickly decide to ensure a change of plans.

Snoke:  
‘It is time for you to head up North. Inspect our forces, report back to me about progress and schedule a day for us to begin with our endeavor’.  
While Kylo might not be bursting at the seams with joy at Snoke’s request he figures a change of scenery wouldn’t hurt him at the present moment…

Kylo:  
‘Of course, I’ll have my things packed today and Romulus ready for a departure early morning’. 

Snoke:  
‘Good, but one thing Kylo. Hux will be joining you on your trip’. 

This angers Kylo somehow and he almost raises his voice but there is a sharp exclamation to what he says next. 

Kylo:  
‘For what cause, Baron? There would be no need. I can meet up with our general of our army in Amara. I am also perfectly able to take care of matters myself. Hux may be of better use, here overseeing our operations and….’. 

Snoke:  
‘I certainly do not doubt that you are able, my young friend BUT Hux is our senior military official. And you… while you’re have been trained to battle YOU HAVE NO EXPERIENCE. Neither do you know how war fare tactics should be implemented. That is why I recommend that Hux accompanying you’. 

Kylo looks at Hux and sees the sheer delight on his face.

Hux to Snoke:  
‘You have my word that I shall see to it that the operation runs as smoothly as possible. ‘ As for you, Kylo,’ and Hux looks at Kylo’s direction.  
‘I look VERY much forward to working with you’, he says with a smirk.

Snoke:  
‘Then it is settled. You both shall leave at dawn’. 

Kylo just sits there in silence trying desperately to calm himself down. He is raging inside and is trying his very best not to act out in anger. Patience, Kylo he reminds himself. Patience... Not a word is spoken the remainder of the breakfast.  
When Kylo is done eating he walks outside and releases his anger while training. He has always been a brutal person to train with; giving his opponents severe bruises and cuts but this time his anger almost takes him over the edge and he nearly kills someone. Luckily someone stops Kylo from going too far. He puts away his sword and goes for a ride with Romulus, trying to clear his head.

The Royal Castle of Branagh, Queens Quarters

Leia stares out of her window; her eyes follow what is happening below. A group of rough looking men entering the gates of her castle. A smile on their faces; they are happy to be home from the long pilgrimage they have returned from. As Leia sees the last soldier get in she steps away from the window and turns her back.  
Someone knocks and enters her room…

Han:  
‘Good morning my love’…  
Leia doesn’t turn around. She scoffs.  
‘Back so soon? What was it this time? A year? One and a half? I honestly can’t remember’.

Han walks to her and gently, as if he could retreat any moment, touches her back and then puts his hands on her shoulders. He sighs…  
‘I have missed you… Did you get my messages?’. 

Leia turns around and looks him in the eyes:  
‘I did’.

She pushes Han’s hands off of her shoulders and heads for the door but stops in the middle when she hears Han’s question.  
Han:  
‘Any word of our son?’.

Leia turns around and walks back towards Han, stands still in front of him, her voice cracking while she speaks to him with bitterness.

Leia’s voice cracks:  
‘Our son you ask. What son? That same son that currently resides with our biggest enemy. How DARE YOU ASK about him while you should have BEEN HERE trying to get him BACK!”. 

Han shakes his head:  
‘I had no choice, I had to leave.’. 

Leia:  
‘Bull… You could have send ANY of your representatives. ANYONE but you decided to go anyway’.  
Han sighs again. Leia notices that he is getting emotional and her first instinct is to gather him close and hug him but her anger stops her from doing so.

‘How could I stay while I do is remind you of him, Leia. Don’t you think I noticed how you looked at me? How you blamed and still blame me for his departure. How you refuse to believe that I did EVERYTHING AND ANYTHINGG in my power to STOP him from leaving but he still left and I.’

Leia:  
‘Stop LYING!!!!’…

Han sighs stays silent for a bit, gathering his thoughts. 

Han:  
‘I am here now…. I will find out where he is at and I will bring him back. I promise Leia’.  
He closes in on her; takers her hands and kisses them. Leia stares at their joined hands and then looks up to Han and says

‘You better bring him back’.

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3, took a while to write and upload. As always native language is not English so bear with me.  
> Thank you for reading, if you like the story please let me know..


	4. Chapter 4:  A promise of Tomorrow

Rey hasn’t kept count on how many hands she slapped away tonight but it is a lot. Tonight, had been particularly gruesome already. It was a very busy night in the pub and by the second hour of her shift Rey’s already feet hurt from continuously picking up empty glasses and serving drinks. Mr. Plutt was happy with the extra revenue whereas Rey wished for the night to be over already.  
Soldiers, she remarked. The pub was filled with soldiers; laughing and drinking, being very loud and obnoxious which they didn’t seem to mind. They grasped on the opportunity to let loose and enjoy themselves for a while. Not everyone though. All but one. Rey noticed that there was a black soldier sulking among them, seemingly not having a great time at all no matter how many times his friends spurred him on. Rey decided to pay him no mind further; because she frankly didn’t have the time to give the soldier more thought.

She did wonder earlier on where these men suddenly came from because she had not seen them the week before. There was something ominous about them. Rey couldn’t really put her finger on. Maybe it had to do with their suits of armor that Rey didn’t really recognize, as if these men weren’t from the parts of the region at all. In any case they were kind of handsy which Rey didn’t appreciate at all. One of them suddenly grabbed her by the waist and leaned for a kiss. Rey was startled so much she nearly dropped her tray to the floor before Mr. Plutt had the possibility of intervening. Thank God the last customer had left and after washing all the dishes Rey was free to go. But not before getting her wages from Mr. Plutt. There had been a shift in their dynamic lately. Either Rey was imagining things, but Mr. Plutt seemed to stare more. She had caught him lingering with his eyes all over body a couple of times now. When Rey noticed him staring Mr. Plutt quickly looked away as if nothing had happened. The last couple of days Rey felt a bit more uncomfortable to be around him. This night she wants to get her money s and retreat to her room as quickly as possible. 

‘I’m going now, Mr. Plutt if that is okay with you. Uhm. It is the end of the month if you kindly wish to give my wages please I would appreciate it’.  
‘Of course, Rey give me a moment. I need to put out the trash.’. This irritates Rey, she is tired and wants to go but she is isn’t really in the position to argue with the man who is her employer and boarding her. Mr. Plutt returns, walks to the cash register, opens it and walks over to Rey. He smiles at her which of kind unnerves her. He never smiles. Never. 

He stands before her and puts the money in her right hand. Rey wants to go but realizes she can’t move because, to her shock, he hasn’t let go of her hand.  
‘I’ve been thinking Rey. I don’t think I am paying you enough’ and he stares at her with an intense gaze. Rey stands there in silence wondering where his train of thought is going to.  
‘If you like… I can pay you a little extra… for some other things you could do.’  
When he says this his other arm touches Rey’s shoulder and moves downwards her arm before it stops moving at the palm of her hand.. He is basically holding her now and it takes Rey a couple of seconds to react, but she does it is quick. She removes his left hand, grabs the money in the other and pulls herself away from him. While she is shaken by the incident she is intent on firmly letting him know that she is in any way going to accept his offer.  
‘No thank you Mr. Plutt. I can assure you that what you are paying me now is sufficient’. Before he has a chance to respond to her she quickly goes up to her room, opens it and in some sense of a barricade stands behind the door. She waits there in the dark for him to finally close the pub and leave. When he is gone she makes sure that her door is locked and puts her chair for an extra safety measure.  
Not that she is going to sleep tonight, she is too shaken and wound up to… Tomorrow, she thinks to herself, tomorrow is Monday. The pub is closed on Mondays. She usually spends her one free day off work scavenging for artifacts in the temples but tomorrow there will be a change of plans.

She needs to find a new job and a room for lent. Fast.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It has been a week since Kylo and his troops have arrived in Amara and put up camp. He and his troops have been training for combat, dutifully and he was impressed with his troops. Although he had heard of soldiers sneaking away in the night and visiting the local pub. He didn’t think it is a big enough digression, to be honest Kylo didn’t care what the men did in their spare time but Hux wasn’t amused and proceeded to punish the men severely. For now, Kylo will keep his mouth shut, to save the peace so to speak. Yet he is getting increasingly more annoyed with Hux as the days go by. The man is a pest; interferes with everything and it is clear to Kylo that Hux resents him. The feeling is entirely mutual though but for some reason Kylo lets things be, for now at least.  
Because Kylo doesn’t have his head in the game still. He is still feeling a bit uncomfortable; not like himself and his restlessness had unfortunately endured. Things were made worse when he indirectly heard that his father had returned from one of his long trips overseas. No doubt his father would be visiting him soon and that is exactly what Kylo hates for to happen. Because there will be more confusion, more fuel to the already growing fire of doubt inside of him. A pull to the light, that became stronger each day and confused the heck out of Kylo. He had made his decision, hadn’t he? And also, hadn’t he made some sort of progress? Snoke was right about Kylo not having experience but had not removed Kylo from his position. Kylo was proud to be commander in charge but it happened to him more than he would like to admit, it crept on him in moments when he least expected it. Doubt. He ponders a bit longer on the matter and then decides a training session would do him good. On the way outside he encounters Hux, the last person he wants to see. He wants to ignore him and walk by but Hux asks him a question.  
‘And where is our commander in arms going to. To the pub as well?’.  
Kylo notices he condescension in Hux’s voice when he pronounced ‘commander in charge’ and suddenly has had it with Hux’s attitude and him in general. He snaps at Hux.  
‘I don’t know why I should give you an explanation, but I am going to practice’.  
Hux raises his hands up and smiles.  
‘No need to get angry, just asking a question.. I am just trying to be helpful. In any case YOU of all people could need a good night out’.  
Kylo decides to not waste his time on that despicable snake any longer and walks by him.  
‘Have you heard the news?’, Hux says. ‘What news? Kylo says and he turns around.  
‘OH… I would have thought YOU would have been informed. Got a letter yesterday. Baron Snoke has not been feeling well. That is why we haven’t got our orders to strike yet… Hhm, strange that he would inform me but not you. ‘  
Kylo understands fully what Hux is trying to say and if he hadn’t lost this patience before, he is going to lose it now. He walks over to Hux; grabs him by the throat, pulls Hux closer and squeezes his throat shut.  
‘You listen to me, you little bastard. As far as I can remember and as much as you hate it. I am your senior officer and it’s about time you treat me with the respect I deserve. In the future you will inform me straight away about all developments regarding our operations or there will be severe consequences. Is that understood?’.  
Hux’s face keeps getting redder, there is a pressure building up in his head and he feels like he is about to pass out from lack of oxygen. He hates it, but he nods his head upon which Kylo lets him go. Kylo takes a couple of steps back, glares angrily at Hux and goes on his way. Hux looks at him and swears he will get his revenge, one day. 

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wakes up in the middle of night again, soaked with sweat, breathing heavily. It takes a while for him to breathe normally again and he feels paranoid and disoriented.  
Another nightmare. Another one.  
Another nightmare where he had heard the screams of women and children dying. He is unable to put the sounds out of his head, years after the massacre had happened. Another nightmare where he saw repeated the images of his friends taking their last breath; and all he could do was just stand there. Helpless, there wasn’t anything he could and the surgeon treating his friends said the same. ‘There is no hope, let him be. Let him die’ and they had gone to the next hopeless case. So, he watched his friends dying one by him until there were no friends left.  
This is all he knows ever since he was a little boy, the military. He thought he had grown accustomed to the gruesomeness that accompanies a soldier’s life, but he hasn’t. For Finn cannot switch his feelings off, to feel nothing while he and his fellows commit unspeakable atrocities. And now another war was looming; waiting in the brinks and he simply can not bring himself to participate in another senseless war again.  
He knows in his heart that he must leave before things get worse, his guilt will eat him leave and the memories become worse. Tomorrow is Monday… A day filled with inventory checks and other mandatory obligations; and while Hux has increased security levels; he hopes that there will be a chance to skip under the radar.  
Because he must do it. He must go. Defect.  
Tomorrow..


	5. Chapter 5:  A meeting with an unlikely friend

No luck. Rey had absolutely no luck in finding new employment. The couple of addresses she had asked had dismissed her so quickly before she had barely finished her sentence. Rey was beginning to wonder if Mr. Plutts reputation was proceeding her, no one wanted to have trouble with him. So, after a long day and a fruitless endeavor Rey decided to go home. She had made sure to return late in order to avoid Mr. Plutt and so she was relieved to found out that he had left already. Mr. Plutt’s clientele was used to spend their weekly wages in the weekend which resulted in being broke on Monday and a lot of trouble at home.

There was another reason to Rey’s misery this day… She had not feeling well al day, as if she was coming down with something. One minute she was hot as hell the next she felt unbelievably cold. She sighs; one more thing to worry about.  
Rey opens the door to the pub and decides to go bed as soon as possible because she is dead tired and feeling even more horrible than in the morning. Rey is about to up the stairs until she notices the window open. How odd. Mr. Plutt always closes shop neatly and never ever leaves ANY window open, not even to draw out the foul lingering stench of vomit and sweat.  
She walks over to close the window; right beside it is the bar, she grabs a candle and lights it. She doesn’t know but something is pulling her towards the bar. She checks it, and everything looks fine at first sight. She walks a little bit further to the end of the bar, puts the candle on the countertop and then. 

Hidden in of the cabinets below sits a man, crouched up but entirely visible to anyone.  
Before she can scream the person has grabbed her and put his hand over his. ‘Please. Please. Don’t scream’, he says. Rey is too much in shock to respond.  
‘Sssh… I, I mean you no harm. I am going to remove my hand now if that’s okay. I won’t hurt you I promise’. He slowly moves his hand away and when he does Rey quickly takes a couple of steps back but doesn’t look where she is going. She falls badly and immediately after the fall she reaches for her head.

He wants to help her get up, but she motions with her hands for him to stay back. Rey’s mind is going a mile in a minute, she is still scared but for some reason the biggest fear has ebbed away and replaced with curiosity. She glances at him. He looks as if he hasn’t slept in days and can’t help but feel suddenly feel sorry for him. There is a long silence between them before Rey speaks again.  
‘Why are you here? she asks him. He doesn’t respond, tilts his head and stays there looking defeated. ‘I have seen you before. You’re a soldier, aren’t you? You were here a couple of nights ago, with your friends’.   
Upon hearing the word friends, he shakes his head angrily. ‘They are NOT my friends, never were’. Rey didn’t expect his anger to flare up, yet she doesn’t feel scared by him anymore. If he had wanted to hurt, her he would have had ample time to do so, but he hasn’t.

He asks if he can sit down and have some water. Rey walks over to the bar and he takes places across of her at a stool. He sips some of the water and then seems to stare right through Rey, drifting off with his thoughts.  
‘You have defected’, Rey states. He looks at her and nods. ‘Why did you...?’, she soon realizes the stupidity of her question as if the army life is some sort of picknick to begin with. He just shakes his head and softly speaks.   
‘Because I can’t do it any more. I ….’. He shakes his head again, drinks some of his water. 

Rey feels like she shouldn’t interrupt him and let him tell his story so stays there, silently waiting for him to explain. He looks at her, all earnest and again Rey notices how utterly defeated he seems.  
‘I can’t sleep. The screams, they keep me up at night. The memories haunt me throughout the day and by night the memories are joined with screaming of...’ He doesn’t finish his sentence. ‘I left before another massacre will happen and I’ll have to play my part in it’. 

‘Massacre?’ Rey asks with fear in her voice. For some strange reason the story of a completely wiped out village up a couple of months ago comes to mind. Some people in her town said nothing had happened but Rey never believed it. She now realizes that there was truth to the story and that fills her with horror for what is to come.   
‘What is your army doing here… When will they...?’, she asks. 

‘I don’t know exactly when. I don’t know what our objective is, there are rumors we are going to fight the army of King Solo soon, but his troops haven’t arrived yet. I thought it was best to leave before shit hits the fan. Look I am sorry if I scared you. It was getting cold and I was kind of desperate. I will be gone in a minute, no need to worry.’. 

‘Leave? If you are caught… they will kill you’. He smirks ‘That would be a relief actually’. And then there is silence again between them which Rey welcomes because it gives her the time to think.   
‘‘My employer has a barn out back’ and she points. ‘It is small, but you can stay there for the night.’. He protests says he doesn’t want to put her in any risk, reiterates that he will be gone shortly.  
‘You can’t leave. Not now. They have been looking for you all day, I have seen soldiers informing about you… I just saw them. It is not safe to go now, not even at night. Might be best to leave at the crack of dawn.’

She continues. ‘I’ll give you some blankets, so you can get some sleep. Then I’ll wake you first thing in the morning before Mr. Plutt, my employer comes. I would let you sleep in my room, but I am scared he’ll find you there.  
He looks confused as to why her employer would even be in her room but then connects the dots in his mind. 

‘Is he bothering you?’ he asks her, with what looks to be anger in his eyes. ‘No.. Not yet. I have been trying to find a new accommodation but with no luck.’ Rey decides she doesn’t want to talk about her issues so quickly changes the subject back to him.   
‘I will wake you up in the morning, give you some breakfast before you head out. That’s all I can do for you. I am sorry’. 

‘No, he says. It is more than enough, thank you so much.’

‘My name is Finn by the way.’ and he extends a hand to her. 

She shakes his hand and says:

‘Rey’. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looks out of the window again, not entirely sure what she expects to find there. All she can see are crows flying. She hates crows. For some reason she has always detested those animals because they have an ominous aura about them and sign of bad luck.  
This day has been dreadful already, with a black and a sky with no glimmer of sunlight. It looked like a major storm was going to erupt any minute. 

She had her fair share of storms & upheaval in her life but somehow was always able to pull her way through.  
But. this was a storm she couldn’t avoid even though she knew it was going to uproot everything and everyone. She sensed that she was utterly helpless to stop it. Tears start falling down her face and at the same time, outside the rain begins to fall.   
She is lost in thoughts before she hears the knock on a door and someone enters.

‘Your Majesty...’ ‘What is it, Clancy?’ she says without turning her back. 

‘We have received information that King Solo’s force are approaching your sons., Baron Snoke’s army’.

Even more tears start falling down her face.  
‘Thank you, Clancy’. 

She resumes to watch out the window, listlessly and with fear for what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always.. native language isn't English so sorry.. lol.


	6. Chapter 6:  A desperate Father

It is often thought by people that see him walking down the road; there goes a man who must be confident to the bone. That strut, that head held up high, those handsome features. There goes a man who must be confident to the bone. And those people were often right because while has many flaws, a lack in confidence isn’t one of them.   
He won’t admit it, but he enjoys it tremendously, the looks not only giving him by wondering eyes of the opposite sex but also the envious glances from his own. He won’t admit it, but he likes the attention even though he feels that there is more to him than his looks.

He is an excellent soldier for one. One who has made it up in the ranks relatively quickly due to this keen eye, intelligent ideas and more over; his bravery. He had fought in many a battle before joining King Solo’s army, but this is where he felt best. He had found that previous senior officers didn’t value his ideas or dismissed them quickly, but King & Queen Solo were inclined to listen to him. And yes. that seemed   
Some found him to be a bit arrogant, but no one could deny he wasn’t charming. His was brazenness & arrogance was forgiven quickly because he was a nice fellow, compassionate with his fellow soldiers. He often shared his meal outside with them instead of in the senior officers’ tents, reveling in the story’s embellishments of hookups and drunken nights out, that may or not have happened.   
He didn’t care that his actual peers spoke ill of him for preferring the company of ‘Bait soldiers’ aka the first in line and the first to go (die) because he considered them to be their friends. The comradery is just one of the things he loves about the military life. He would never dream of doing anything else, at least not for a long time. 

It is not long now. Battle. Soon. He doesn’t know what it is, but he likes the accompanying sounds and smells of engaging in war fare. The sharpening of the swords, the whisk of gunpowder, it gets him pumped up and fired up. However, the last couple of weeks have gone by mindlessly without even a hint of a possible strike. It has been bothering him for a while and since he is on good terms with the King, he decides to ask the man in charge for more information after lunch. The guards know him well, so he just nods them, and they announce his presence to the legendary Han Solo.  
He enters the tent and finds Han alone sitting and pondering, so it seems, which is odd for someone who is normally surrounded by servants. The king must have been experiencing one of his migraine spells again, likely causing one of his famous temper outbursts, scaring everyone away in the presence. 

He too knows that it is not a good time, but he no longer can contain his curiosity and decides to make the visit short anyway. He bows gracefully and speaks. ‘My liege, permission to have a short audience with you if you should be so kind’. Han doesn’t respond at first, he isn’t in the mood for company right now but indulges his senior officer anyway.

Han scratches his head, sighs and says: ‘What is it Poe, this isn’t exactly a good time’. ‘I understand your Grace. I intend to keep this visit short’.   
‘Very well, go ahead. What is on your mind?’. Poe clears his throat, swallows and proceeds. ‘I. I was wondering… Uhm. We have been here a couple of weeks now, yet we have made no inclination to strike’.   
Han’s face quickly contorts into an annoyed one and Poe feels like he is walking on thin ice here. 

There is obvious anger in Han’s voice when he resumes speaking. ‘You may converse freely, Poe. Do tell me where this is going. I am curious to find out’.   
‘Your Grace, please forgive my impertinence but it feels like we are…’ ‘Stalling the battle?’ and the king nods and smiles briefly. ‘Is that what you accuse me of. Letting our troops sit idly by each day, all this preparation, this equipment installed but never to be utilized?’.

Poe feels that the direction of this conversation is headed the wrong way and quickly tries to diffuse the matter. Yet at the same time, the irritation of the last couple of weeks creep up on him and he feels increasingly more annoyed with Han’s passive demeanor.

‘No sir, that is not what I meant please forgive me. My only concern is that THEY will strike us first and if that happens...’ He doesn’t intend to, but he raises his voice before continuing ‘We will have a severe disadvantage and then...’.   
‘SILENCE Poe.’ The King has had enough, he rises from his seat and walks over to Poe, stills in front of him. It is unbecoming of royalty to show emotions, but Poe hears Hans voice breaking whether from anger or sorrow, Poe can’t tell.   
‘My SON is out there. He is with THEM’ and he points to the direction of Baron Snoke’s military, Poe can’t believe what he is hearing. Prince Kylo fighting on the Baron’s side, it is impossible, but Han’s face says enough.  
‘I. I didn’t know sir, believe me. I didn’t, please accept my sincere apology.’ And he stumbles to make a few other apologies before Han interrupts him. The king sighs, the anger has ebbed away but confusion and desperation taking its place instead. Han puts one hand on Poe’s shoulder and looks at him earnestly before speaking.

‘Poe, you are one of my best men. I hold you in high regard in comparison to the others. And I know the situation is getting more tense every day but... that being said. I need. I need more time to formulate a plan. I need to get him away from the Baron before our side does anything. Do you understand?’. Poe looks at him and sees a desperate father, one who is at his wits end. Immediately he starts feeling sorry for him. He nods and says ‘Take all the time you need sir. I will be here when you need me.’  
Poe bows and exits the tent. He has the clarity he wanted yet, but he feels even more insecure about what is to come.

What if Baron Snoke starts the war? What if he or his fellow soldiers’ encounters Kylo in battle? What on earth are they going to do then? Kill the Prince? His head is spinning.  
One of his friends, Duncan, comes up to him and says’ You look like you’ve lost your last pound gambling in The Old Duchess’s pub. Are you alright?’. Poe quickly changes his demeanor, not wanting to give away what he had just heard so he smiles, pats his friend on the back and walks away with him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hux is gleaming with satisfaction when he encounters Kylo on the field that day. Kylo, as always tries to avoid Hux as much as possible but unfortunately this day he isn’t that lucky. ‘My spies tell me, your FATHER, the honorable King Solo is among his troops’. Kylo stops, takes one look at the direction of his father’s army and softly says ‘I know’. He then continues his way.


	7. All good things must come to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to write for a while, next chapter will be posted soon I hope and is going to be my fave.. Kylo and Rey will meet.
> 
> P.s. I love Sassy Hux

It has been bothering ever since he found out his father had arrived. Kylo wants to believe the sudden move towards war is entirely coincidental but he can’t seem to shake the feeling something isn’t right. Weeks of indecision and stalling and now their forces gaining to strike at any moment. He wants his answers and unfortunately the only person that could give them is the one person he detests the most. So, it is with great displeasure Kylo walks towards Hux’s tent and finds Hux sitting behind his table; looking at a rather large map with pawns placed on top of them. 

Hux doesn’t even look up from his map but instantly knows it’s Kylo regardless.   
‘Yes, what it is it?’. Kylo doesn’t respond which makes Hux move his head towards Kylo; reluctantly; to look at him. He doesn’t want to speak to this buffoon but for Snoke’s sake he tolerates him, at least for now.

There is anger boiling inside of Kylo and it seeps through his voice when he speaks. ‘Can you tell me if there is a correlation with our sudden move to strike and the arrival of my father? Hux grins for a small moment before answering. ‘I can assure you that the presence of your father, King Han, has nothing to do with our endeavors at the present time. We were waiting for the opportune moment and that moment has arrived. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am rather busy as you may or may not tell. Hux gestures for Kylo to leave with his hand, the dismissal is clear but Kylo doesn’t move a muscle and stands there still annoyed as hell. 

He clears his throat and speaks again. ‘Humor me for one second, not that I do care but I am curious since you have been a discomfort to work with since day one... What is it about me, that affronts you so much? Do you question my allegiance to Snoke?’. ‘That I do not question,’ Hux says. Hux sighs as if he is bored with the conversation already and then boldly stares Kylo in the face.

‘I question your authority’. Kylo scoffs. ‘My authority? May I remind you that I had the same military training as you… ‘ 

Hux interrupts him before Kylo can finish his question. ‘Yes, we ALL know of your military accomplishments at your uncle’s academy, haven’t we? Half of the student population lying DEAD in the halls. Young boys with promising future, innocent boys, their only vice wanting to protect your Uncle and the school. Do elaborate, what was it like to kill your peers with those friends of yours, ehm what were they called?’. Hux pretends to think. ’Ah yes, The illustrious & mysterious Knights of Ren. Where are they now, do you know? They seemed to have vanished up in the air, so it seems. Unfortunately, you did not.’

Kylo doesn’t speak but doesn’t move either. Hux breaks the uncomfortable silence in this already uncomfortable conversation. He has it with Kylo for today and wants to resume work again and is eager for Kylo to leave so he comes up with a plan. 

‘Since you’re obviously not very busy…’. There is that sarcasm again Kylo detests so much. Hux resumes. ‘You might want to know… One of our soldiers has left the other night and we haven’t found him’. Kylo asks why he wasn’t informed about it till now and what the soldier knows about their operations in the field. ‘I am briefing you, now aren’t I? As for the soldier; he is an experienced captain, but I am unaware as to what intelligence he might or might not have’. 

After a moment of silence Kylo yells at a soldier standing in front of the tent for his horse Romulus to be prepared and heads out. ‘One more thing, Kylo. The traitor was last seen in the presence of a girl’. Kylo turns around and asks:

‘WHAT GIRL?’.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Rey feared would happen, happened. That night she met Finn. After telling him where he could sleep, she had returned to bed and fell asleep immediately because she has dead tired and feeling unwell. She was so exhausted she didn’t hear the front door opening, nor did she hear the steps on the stairs, nor did she notice someone successfully gaining access to her room after a while of trying to nudge open to the door. 

Something in her however urges her to wake up; the smell of alcohol and the sense that someone is standing next to her. She opens her eyes and sees him, Mr. Plutt. She tries to scream but before she knows what is happening, he is on top of her, heavy, reeking of alcohol. He is covering her mouth with his one hand and groping her with the other. That temporarily stops but gets replaced with something far worse, Mr. Plutt trying to trip the clothes from her body. Heavily intoxicated and s unbalanced; he doesn’t seem to get very far. 

In fact, it gives Rey the opportunity to kick him rather hard in his lower regions all the while biting in the hand that prevents to shout. When he flinches from pain, she sees her opportunity and screams for her life. Mr. Plutt regains his balance, moves back on top of Rey and punches her quite hard on her face. This momentarily stills Rey’s defense, the pain and the shock of what just happened clouds her mind which gives Mr. Plutt ample more opportunity to grope her. She comes back to her senses and starts screaming again, he isn’t even trying to stop anymore because he is far too consumed with her body. Then suddenly she hears a thud and not soon after he stops moving. 

Rey doesn’t dare to look up but when she does, she sees Finn standing there with a rather large piece of wood, breathing heavily. They just stare at each other for a minute before Rey regains her common sense and pushes him off her. She looks at the unconscious body lying before her and then she gets a horrible feeling inside. ‘Did you... Is he...?’

Finn shakes his head. ‘I didn’t hit him hard enough, I think. ‘He looks at Rey with worry on his face and asks if she is okay. Rey nods and then the reality of it all comes crashing down like thunder and she starts weeping like she has never wept before. Finn lets her cry for a while but then reminds her that he mustn’t have been the only one that had heard her screams in the late of night. They must leave, or it would be very hard to explain the unconscious body lying in Rey’s room. So, Rey takes the very few possessions that she has and puts them in the bag and some food from the pub and they go. They run. Into the forest and the fields without stopping yet but eventually the lack of sleep and the constant running wears them down. They stop by a rather large oak tree for a break and sit side by side. At one point Rey resumes crying again, obviously still in shock from what has transpired before. 

‘Would anyone like to tell me what is going on?’. Both so startled by the question they immediate rise, but their shock gets bigger when they see who the person is that has spoken to them. 

The person standing in front of them is a king.


	8. Chapter 8:   A Fallen King

Apparently, Mrs. Plutt had woken up in the middle of the night only to find her husband gone. She had put two and two together and went to the bar, only to find her husband passed out in Rey’s room, with said barmaid gone. It took a few kicks to Mr. Plutts stomach for him to wake up. Unfortunately wake up that is because he would have been better off dead because Mrs. Plutt had raised absolutely hell upon her husband the following days.  
As for Rey and Finn, they had adjusted to life with King Solo’s army for the last couple of days. Though it was slightly unnerving to Finn to be yet again in the military, he had happily complied with telling what he knew. Which wasn’t much but the gesture was appreciated. Finn and Rey had met Poe and easily taken a liking to him and vice versa. He regaled them his adventures overseas but also was genuinely interested in getting to know Rey and Finn better. The King he had assured Finn and Rey that they could stay for as long as they wanted to, somehow forgetting the war on hand. 

The King was forgetful for he had still not been able to reach his son, despite trying a few times. But one of his scouts had informed him Kylo talking walks in the afternoon sometimes and giving Han the specific coordinates of Kylo’s trail in the hills.  
Han is in Poe’s tent to talk through his plan with his most trusted officer. ‘I will go see him this afternoon. I will talk to him today. I will try to.. evoke on whatever righteous and good is left in his heart. Remind him of his heritage; of his mother, that he belongs with us... He’ll come back to his senses, you’ll see’. 

Poe shakes his head. It is not often a subordinate officer dared to disagree with the King, but Poe was never afraid to speak his mind. He and the king had developed a comradery over the past crusades and both respected and valued the others opinion.  
‘I am afraid Prince Kylo is too far gone soon for you to be able to reason with him, Sire.’.

The king sighs. ‘What other choice do I have, Poe?’. Poe says nothing, just gives the King an earnest look and a nod of compliance, half smiling all the while. ‘Do me a favor t, please wear your armor when you meet him.’ The King smiles and says ‘Alright, my old friend.’. 

‘BEN!’

The sound of his former name being shouted nearly gives him a heartache. How did he not that he was being followed? He had gone on one of his usual walks to clear his mind and was quite a long way from the camp and the castle. His mind clouded with thoughts had left him too distracted to notice that his father had been behind him all the time. He turns around to see his father and, in his mind, tries to come to terms with has he has to do. Kylo notices that his father is without his armor and other protective gear. How foolish, he thinks. 

There is a long silence between them before Kylo breaks it. ‘You know very well I detest that name. Yet you seem determined to use it every time’. Han smiles. ‘That is not the only thing you seem to have a contempt of nowadays, so it seems’.  
He walks closer to this son. His handsome raven-haired child. Even now he feels an immeasurable sense of love and pride for him. The last Skywalker, the heir to the throne. He was certain that whatever was happening now was easy to overcome, a temporary glitch. He would live to see the day of his son being on that throne, the king was certain. But not now, now wasn’t the time for idle daydreaming but for action.  
‘What are you doing, son?’. The words come out of his mouth a lot less strong than he had wanted it to be. There was even a slight tremble in his voice when he uttered that sentence, he feels overcome with emotions. It also influences Kylo, for his face is rendered with doubt for a split second. 

The king continues. ‘Your place is with us, not with Baron. Can’t you see? He is using you, YOU, your title, your legacy. He is trying to get rid of us, the Solo/Skywalker royalty. and by volition take the power for himself. But he’ll use you as a puppet to do so and you are too blind too see it’. The king is getting angry and shouts that he did not raise his son to be a fool.  
Kylo starts shaking with anger, so angry that he looks like he is about to burst out in tears ‘I am no one’s fool nor puppet to use’. Han quickly realizes his error. Making Kylo angry isn’t the way this will resolve so he steps forward and lays his hand on his sons’ chest in a way of seeking forgiveness. Kylo flinches at first but then doesn’t slap his father’s hand away. 

Kylo looks at his father that it is too late, that he isn’t their son anymore. Ben was is dead, he had destroyed him.  
‘No, it’s not too late son. Come home. WE miss you, Ben’. 

Han moves his hand from Kylo’s chest. It is funny. There his son was, all grown but Han somehow still could see the little boy inside of him. He had come to realize during his ponderings, the nights kept up that he wasn’t the best of fathers. Of course, it wasn’t common for royal rulers to be hands on with the parenting, most of that stuff was outsourced to nannies, lecturers, priests etc. Don’t get me wrong, all the steps were taken for Kylo to prepare him for his duties in life but they, he and Leia both felt they should have been more a participant in Kylo’s life. They were both excellent King and Queens, making sure making sure the country was well governed, looking out for our citizens wellbeing, but somehow in all of it… They had neglected their only child.

When Kylo speaks again it is with trepidation and ‘I am being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. For I know what I should do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me, father?’. ‘Yes, anything, Han replies.  
Kylo takes his crossguard sword, a weapon specially forged for only Kylo use and offers it to his father. Han takes into his hands but then seconds later Kylo drives his sword straight through his father’s body. The King struggles to stay upright but Kylo holds him in his arms. With his last breath he manages to caress his son’s face for the last time. Then he falls to ground. 

‘NO!’.

It was a girl’s voice.

Kylo looks up and tries to locate the direction where the girls cry came from. In the distance he sees her standing there, eyes full of tears and accompanied with a man he had never seen before but he instantly knows it was the girl and missing soldier. They look at him with pure shock before running off together. His mind is clouded, his emotions are running wild, he is CERTAIN that his heart will jump of its cage at any moment, but he decides to follow them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poe is sitting in his tent, sharpening his sword when he hears a ruckus coming from the outside. He pays no mind to it at first. Out of pure boredom the men had started to held boxing matches in order to keep busy and train. While some of the punches that were thrown did do damage the men never were seriously injured. It was more about having a laugh between mates, no one really cared who had won or lost. Poe had often been the referee in these matches to much delight of the men. The ruckus doesn’t stop. It gets worse. Something is off, Poe thinks. The shouting of the men is disheartening rather then lighthearted. He gets up and walks out of his tent to see what the fuss is about. A decision that would cause be a turning point in his life he would later realize.

‘THE KING IS DEAD! THE KING IS DEAD! 

Poe’s eyes widen as he sees the men carrying what seems to be the body of King Han Solo. All Poe can do is stand there, unmovable, for he is sure just a few seconds ago he has turned to stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any weird sentences..


End file.
